Bandwidth requirements vary from network to network and from user to user. Determining how many bits per second travel across a network and an amount of bandwidth that each user utilizes are vital to building and maintaining a fast and functional network. Entities, such as network service providers, are constantly trying to estimate bandwidth requirements for users in order to ensure that a network will function properly. However, estimating bandwidth requirements for different users may be difficult for network service providers.